ISHQ AUR KURBANI
by CID Romance
Summary: PYAAR EK AISI EHSAAS HAIN KI APNE PYAAR KE LIYE HUM APNE AAP KO KURBAAN KARTE HAIN
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS SPECIAL FOR SACHVI FANS Night 11.00 pm BUREAU It was a normal was no case reported so they were busy completing their work. when purvi was feeling unwell and also weak. sachin saw that and he was worried also. he headed towards her. Sachin: kya hua purvi. u r not looking well.. Purvi: nahin main theek hun sir.. saying this she began to walk towards her desk when she fell sachin saw that and saved her from falling on the of them gattered acp: Sachin isse jadi se jald hospital le jao sachin picked her up and they headed towards the hopital. CITY HOSPITAL Sachin was standing outside the room were purvi was laying. Abhijalie, Daysha & Tarika acompenied sometime the docter came out. Docter(D): aap messe mr pandey kaun hain. Sachin: ji main... kya baat hain..? d: please come with me & dr Anjalie u also... they went into his cabin.. d: please sit Anjalie: kya hua docter purvi ko..? d: dekhiye joh main aapse kehne jaa raha hun app usse gaur se suniye... the docter told hm the problem with purvi and both shocked Sachin: sir main aise kaise karun. d: aapko karna hi hoga mr pandey. yeh aapki biwi ki zidagi ka sawaal hain. aur aap uske pati will be normal for u... sachin:Anjalie tumhi samjhaw isse please dr samajhne ki koshish marriage dusro ki rishte ki tarha nahin hain... anjalie.:bhai samajhne ki koshish kijiye. please bhai ab sab aap pe depend karta hain ab...aap usse pyaar karte hain uski zindagi ke liye aap toh apne jaan bhi kurbaan kar sakte hain... sachin:theek hain main koshish karunga. d: good dr anjalie tumhe advise karegi ki aage kya karna hoga... s&a: thank u... d: my pleasure aur haan maine purvi ko abtak kuch nahin bataya hain ki usse kya hua hain aur ab lagta hain batana bhi nahin chahiye jab tak woh theek tarha se theek nahin hoojaati. sachin: thank u ok here ends the first chapter for more chapter u must review and please share your ideas and sent your for the tc 


	2. Chapter 2

HE GUYS I KNOW U R CURIOUSE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEND TOP KARO SUSPENSE KHULNE MEIN ABHI TIME HAIN.

HOSPITAL

sachin came into the room of purvi and sat beside her on the her hand.

sachin: i am sorry purvi main jaanta hun ki joh main karne jaa raha hun theek nahin hain lekin mujhe tumhari jaan apne carriere se pyaari main yeh kadam uthauga,yeh jaante hue ki isme mere zindagi barbaad hoo jaayega...

he kissed her hands,while outside Cid team is questioning Anjalie, whose mouth is closed on sachin told her not to tell anyone, but tarika had heared the whole conversation, but closed her mouth because she know that there was no other way out.

after sometime purvi came into her saw sachin holding her hand. she trried to sit and sachin helped her.

purvi: kya hua hain mujhe main jahan kaisi..?

sachin(lying):kuch khaas nahin.. tum apna dhyaan nahin rakhti ho na toh kamzori ki wajah se...

purvi found something fishy but for now she didnt concentrated to much.

after sometime docter gave discharge paper and they went home. acp also advised sachin to take 2 days of till purvi feel was friday so sachin taught to to give his plan work next day, means called anjalie and told her to be ready...

NEXT DAY

SACHVI went from home to an orphanage that is just beside mumbai was feeling better so they went was night when they were returning. suddenly the car stopped and sachin checked the car,but couldnt find any problem.

purvi: kya hua..?

sachin:pata nahin ab toh mechanic ko hi check karna padega...

suddenly it began to rain.

purvi:yeh lo baarish ko bhi abhi aana tha...Ab hum kya kare...

sachin: ek kaam karte hain Abhijeet sir ka farmhouse paas mein hi hain toh kyun na hum wahan chale...?

purvi nodded and they went by foot,fully wet to the securityman recognized him. and sachin told him that their car broke down and that they will stay here at night. sachin sent the guard away to search for a we should say he pretended that the car broke anjalie also had told the guard that when sachvi arrives he must leave the farmhouse. sachvi went inside the house

sachin:purvi tum washroom kapde badal lo tab tak main bahar kapde badalta hun... Bhook lagi hain...?

purvi:nahin aasharam mein khaa liya tha toh pet bhari huyi hain...

sachin:ok

purvi went to change in the washroom and opened the searched for clothes and what clothes she saw in the wardrobe litterly shocked her. she didnt had any option so she must wore sachin changed in pants and shirt...

she came out and sachin saw her from top till was trying to take the cloth a little stand up and walked towards her while purvi was moving bumped into the wall and sachjin came and put his hands beside her head. he tried to kiss her but she pushed him. she tried to walk away but sachin catched her hand and he put his hand on her waist,then slided it on her belly then was shivering.

purvi:sachin tum kya kar rahe ho...

sachin:woh joh mujhe bohot pehle hi karna chahiye tha...

ok guys her is your next chapter

QUESTIONS:

1) What do you think happend with Purvi?

2) What has Purvi wore in the farmhouse of Abhijeet?

3) What will Sachin do?

The person who will answer these questions right, will recive a story on their favorite jodi...so review and sent your blessings and idea :) :) :) :)


	3. Chapter 3 THODA HAT KE )

HELLO GUYS HOW R U ALL? HOPEFULLY KISSI KO TENSION KI BIMARI NA HO GAYI HOGI, YEH SOCH SOCH KE KI PURVI KO KAUNSI BIMAARI DONT WORRY ABHI TOH SABSE BARA JHATKA LAGNA BAAKI ENOUGH OF MY BAK-BAK PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER HEART-ATACK KE SAATH :P

Purvi was wearing a white net-saree and a bra top like blouse(u guys know what i mean) and HER CLOTHES BEGAN TO GET WET how water was falling from her hair it began to rain even more harder. he looked away and purvi went confused that why he was starring her.

Sachin(thinking): Come on sachin tum kar sakte ho. agar apne pyaar ko sahi salamat dekhna hain then u have to do it.

purvi was began to feel dizy because sachin had mixed sleeping pills in her water, because if he used chloroform it would give the opposite effect of not curing the sick of again turned towards purvi and this time he with a big level pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard on her was struggeling and she crabbed sachin in his broke up and get hold of her hand and dragged her towards the bedroom and trow her on the began to unbotton his shirt and leaning towards purvi

purvi(afraid): sachin sir yeh aap kya kar rahe mujhe jaane dijiye.

she pushed sachin away and tried to sachin get holded of the end of her saree. he was pulling the sarre towards him so purvi was also getting close to bumped into him and sachin kissed her unwrapped her sarree and trow it on the ground. he loose the dore of her blouse but purvi pushed him. he hold her hard and again trow her on the bed.

he with force lie on her top and trow a blanket on the blanket he pulled his pants along with his lowers and also her tried to push him but he held her both hand and pinned them beside her connected their mouth and entered escaped her eyes,because it was hurting her to also cried but inside his heart,because he ws feeling guilty for letting her be in pain and bringing tears in her began to pumping in her it was not ordinary,but verry difficult for only from body but also mentally.

he also know that after what he had done to her, she will never forgive he had no other way doesnt made3 sense if he also get arrested and was hanged to death, for him was the most important thing that he saved his love.

after sometime he felt liked a current inside her body knows that his work was he disconected her body from wore his cloths aet purvi properly in blanket and walked towards the living sat on the couch and began to cry loud.

sachin:hey bhagwaan kis janam ka badla le rahe ho kasoor hain mujhe pyaar paane ka koi haq nahin jaanta hun ki joh maine aaj kiya shaayed koi mujhe maaf nahin karega lekin mere paas aur koi raasta nahin hain. nahin hain mujhme aur himmat kissi ko khone bhagwaan mujhe maaf jaanta hun ki aurat ki laajh ek aurat ka gehna hota hain aur ussi laajh ko maine haath lagaya hain.

saying this he slept on the couch and purvi in the room..

OK 1... 2... 3... RUNNNNNNNNNNNN

SORRY GUYS FOR HURTING SOMEONES I WANTED TO SHOW SOMETHING THAT I KNOW A CID OFFICER DONT DO AAP LOGON HI MUJHE BATAAYI KI AGAR YEH AAKHRI RASTA HAIN TOH AAP KYA KARTE AAP APNI CARRIERE KO DEKHTE YA APNE PYAAR YA YUN KAHEN ZINDAGE INSAAN KI ZINDgi mein yehi moor aata hain ki aap apne sabse pyaare do cheezo ki beech chuna aap ko mera yeh idea acha laga toh please review kijiye.

REMEMBER GUYS

KUCH PAANE KE LIYE HAMESHA HI KUCH NA KUCH KHONA PARTA HAIN CHAHE WOH HUMARI ZINDAGI HI KYUN NA HO...

IF ANYONE IS IN LOVE WHO ARE READING MY CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT WOULD U DO IN SUCH A SITUATION, WHEN YOUR LOVE IS ON TROUBLE AND U R THE ONLY AND ONLY WAY TO SAFE U THINK ABOUT YOUR FUTERE OR ABOUT YOUR LOVES LIFE...

and sorry for the mistakes

BYE TC LOVE U ALLLLLLL BYEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4 LITTLE EMOTIONAL

hi guys thanx for the reviews

EARLY MORNING 3.00 AM

Sachin phone rang and he woke up. It was his khabri Mangu.

Sachin: Haan Mangu bol...

Mangu: Sahab aapne jis drugdealer ka pata lagane ke liye kaha tha uska pata lag gaya hain. Aaj Andheri ki ek farmhouse mein drugdeal honewaala hain. Aur unlogon ne atagwaadi humle ke baare mein bhi plan banaya hain.

Sachin: Kya...?

Mangu: Haan sahab Mumbai pe bohot bara khatra aanewaala hain. Jaldi kijiye sahab warna bohot panga ho sakta hain. Bunglaw # 13

Sachin: Theek hain main tumhe...

Mangu: Sahab kuch sunai nahin de raha hain...

The call get cut.

Sachin: Hello... Hello...(he looked at his mobile) dammit network chala gaya hain. Mujhe jitna jaldi ho sake wahan pohochna hoga, warna bohot garbar ho jayegi. Mujhe koi na koi raasta dhundna padega wahan tak pohochne ke liye(remembering something)Abhijeet sir ka bike... Anjalie ne mujhe ek baar kaha tha ki garage mein ek bike hain. Jaake check karta hun.

He entered the garage and saw the bike. A cloth was over it. He removed the cloth and tried to start it. And with gods will it also started. He went again in the house to get his gun and wallet. He saw Purvi peasefully sleeping, he kissed her forhead and went away with the bike. It had stopped raining. After sometime he reached the farmhouse parked the bike and went with his gun inside, when someone attacked him on his head with a stick. he fell down and all turned black for him.

MORNING 8.00 AM

Purvi woke up with stomach pain. She saw herself and remebered what Sachin did with her last night. She began to cry. After sometime she went to dress up with red swollen eyes. She came down, when she saw the security guard standing near the door.

Purvi: Kya hua...? Aap yahan aise kyun khare hain...?

Guard: Mamsahab aapke liye gaadi aageyi hain...

Purvi: Theek hain... Tumne kahin Sachin sir ko dekha hain...?

Guard: Nahin memsahab jab main jahan aaya toh sahab nahin the. Main gate khula huwa tha aur Abhijeet sahab ki bike bhi gayab hain...

Purvi(thinking): Matlab Sachin sir ne mera faida utha ke nau do gyara ho gaye...(to guard) Theek hain tum jaaw.

Purvi went into the car and drove to CID bureau.

CID BUREAU

All were chatting happily when a crying voice interupped them. All stunned when they saw her she run and hugged Abhijeet tightly.

Abhijeet(worried): Kya hua Purvi...? Kis ne ki yeh haalat tumhaari...?

Daya(also worried): Purvi kuch toh bolo... Tum toh Sachin ke...

Purvi(shouting): Mat lijiye us raakshas ka naam mere saamne usne mera rape kiya hain rape... ab mera faida utha ke nau do gyara ho gaya hain...

Rajat: Lekin yeh sab hua kaise...?

Purvi crying told the storry and all where shocked exept 2 people; Anjalie & Tarika.

Abhijeet: Lekin farmhouse ki chaabi mere ya Anjalie ke paas rehti hain. Maine toh diya nahin toh...

They all looked at Anjalie and she hang her head down... Abhijeet wanted to ask her, but the exact time her phone rang.

Anjalie: Haan Mangu bol...

Mangu(crying): Memsahab Sachin sahab ki jaan khatre mein hain...

Anjalie(shocked): Kya...

Mangu: Haan memsahab main aaj shubha Sachin sahab ko phone kiya aur kaha ki Andhere mein ek farmhouse hain bunglaw # 13 jahay drugdeal aur aatangwaadi humle ka samman ka vibhapaar honewaala hain, humari baat thik se ho nahin paayi kyunki shaayed network kat gaya tha... phir achanak kisi ne piche se mere sar ke upar waar kiya ur main behosh hogaya. Jab hosh aaya toh sarak ke kinaare para hua tha. Memsahab mujhe bohot chinta ho rahi hain Sachin sahab ki...

Anjalie: Mangu tum befikar raho aur apna khayaal rakhna Sachin ko main dhondungi...

Mangu: Ji memsahab...

Anjalie cut the phone and looked towards the team.

Anjalie: Vivek pata lagau ki Sachin ka phone kahan pe switch off huwa hain...

Vivek nodded and went on his work. All the team shocking looked at Anjalie.

Vivek: Anjalie Sachin sir ka phone switch off tumhare hi farmhouse mein huwa hain...

Anjalie(frustrated): Dammit...

Purvi: Haan ab mera rape kar ke ap lapata toh hoga hi...

Anjalie: Just shut up Purvi... Agar bhai ne mujhe apni kasam se na di hoti toh joh tum abhi bol rahi ho na woh tum nahin bolti...

Purvi: Kya bhabhi apne hi bhai ke saath milkar mere izat pe daag laga diya... woh kaafi nahin hain...

Anjalie: Haan diya maine usse farmhouse ki chaabi lekin kyu diya yeh sirf main jaanti hun aur koi nahin... Haan ki maine uski madat ki maine...

She stopped receaving a hard slap in her cheeck, that made the others shocked. It was none other then Abhijeet.

Abhijeet(shouting): Sharam nahin aayi ek aurat hoke ek aurat ke saath aisa karke...?

Anjalie(smilling): Aurat hun issiliye madad ki hain maine apne bhai ko iss kaam mein...

Abhijeet: ANJALIE...!

Purvi: Rehne do bhai... mere izat chali gayi woh thore hi waapas aane waali hain...

Tarika: Bas karo tum sab... Anjalie Mangu ne kya kaha tumse...

Anjalie: Yehi ki Sachin ki jaan ko khatra hain...

Tarika: What...?

Anjalie: Haan mujhe jaana hoga warna bohot bari musibat aajayegi..

Tarika: Theek hain main bhi chalungi tumhare saath...

Anjalie: Nahin Taru wahan bohot khatra hain...

Tarika: Sachin bhai sirf tumhara nahin mera bhi bhai hain, agar marenge toh saath mein marenge... warna tum bhi nahin jaaoge

Anjalie: Theek hain Chalo...(turning towards Abhijeet)So CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet agle 24 ghante ke andar main aur mera bhai aapke hawale honge its a promise...

She walked away leaving the team stunned. After Anjalie & Tarika, Freddy also walked away to Anjalie, because he and Sachin are good friends and he also know that there is a reason behind everything. After him Vivek, Kaajal, Vineet, Roma & Vaibhav joined them and they went on investigation.

They reached the farmhouse, but found nobody there, only few blood drops which were not to old. They searched and search and finally found him. The fight broke between the cops and the goons, and u know as always the cop wins but the main leader was about to stab a knive in Anjalie's stomach when Sachin came between and the knive wounded him. He fall on the ground and Anjalie was crying holding his head in her lap. Freddy called the ambulance and they went to city hospital, while the local poloce arrived to arrest the goons.

Here in the bureau Purvi stomach pain was getting more so they rushed with her also to the city hospital. Both of them went into the OT, but different ones.

AFTER 3 HOURS

PURVI'S OT

The docter came out and they rushed towards him.

Abhijeet: Purvi ko kya hua hain docter...

Daya: Kya woh theek hain...?

Docter: Ghabrane waali koi baat nahin hain, because she is out of danger. Shukar maaniye uss aadmi ka jisne aapki behen ki zindagi ko bachaya hain... Waise unka pati kahan hain...?

Rajat: Yeh sab choriye docter yeh bataajiye ki Purvi ko hua kya tha...?

Docter(surprised): Aap logon ko kuch nahin pata...?

They said no.

Docter: Toh phir main kuch nahin bata sakta jab tak Mrs Purvi ka pati ijaazat nahin denga. 3 4 ghante mein hosh aajayega... Excuse me...

The team remained standing outside the room of purvi

SACHIN'S OT

Anjalie was crying and Tarika hugged her from one side and Kaajal from the other side. She was crying docter came out and the rest rushed towards him.

Freddy: Kaise hain Sachin sir... woh theek toh hain na...?

Tarika: Kuch boliye na docter... kaisa hai bhai ab...

Docter: Dekhiye, WOH ZINDA HAIN LEKIN ...

vIVEK: lekin kya docter

Docter: Lekin...

what teh docter told them litterly shocked them and Anjalie sat with a thud on the chair...

SOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHAT HAPPEND TO SACHIN...?

IF U WANT TO KNOW JUST REVIEW

TILL THEN TATA BYE BYE TC LOVE U AND SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES

i know thoda emotional tha na... Next chapter mein reveal hoga ki purvi ko huwa kya tha... soooooooo


	5. Chapter 5 SLIBBINGS LOVE

hi guys thanx for the reviews.

HOSPITAL

Docter: Lekin agar unhe 12 ghante mein hosh na aajaye toh unki halaat critical hosakti hain. Kyunki chaku theek unke lever ke bahgal mein lagi hain. Hum apne pure koshish kar rahe hain, but ab aap log bhagwaan se dua kijiye (he looked at Anjalie) Anjalie...

He walked towards her and sat on his knees near Anjalie and put his hand on her hand.

Anjalie(crying): Ashutosh... Bhai... Sab meri wajah se huwa hain... I am responsible...

Ashutosh: Shhhh... No Anjalie u are not responsible. Tumne insanyat ka farz nibhaya. Please don't blame yourself...

In meanwhile the other docter(Raj) who had operated Purvi came.

Raj: Ashutosh bilkul sahi keh raha hain Anjalie. Aaj tumhare aur Sachin ke waje se Purvi ki jaan bachi hain. Don't blame yourself please.

Ashutosh(while getting up): Please aap inhe sambhaliye... Himmat rakho dear sab theek hojayega...

Dr Ashutosh and Dr Raj went away to attend their patient and Anjalie, Tarika, Freddy, Vaibhav, Vivek, Vineet, Kaajal & Roma went inside ICU where Sachin is laying. Anjalie sat on the stool near him and hold his hand lightly. A tear fell from her eye and others again were crying.

Anjalie: Bhai please jaldi theek hojaye pleaseeee.

OTHER SIDE

PURVI'S ROOM

Rest of the team entered in her room.

Abhijeet: Ab kaisi ho tum...?

Purvi: Theek hun bhai...

She tried to get up.

Daya: Are nahin nahin tumhe araam karna chahiye. docter ne kaha hain.

Purvi: Lekin Mujhe huwa kya hain...

Shreya: Pata nahin docter ne nahin bataya.

Purvi: Kyun...?

Rajat: Kyunki woh log keh rahe hain jab tak Sachin permission nahin dega woh log kuch nahin bata sakte...

Purvi: What...? Jis aadmi ne mera izat loota ussi ke permission se mujhe apni bimaari ka pata chalega. What rubbish...!

Nikhil: Purvi please apne aap ko zjaada stress mat do...

Purvi: Kahan hain woh... Shaayed abhi bhi faraar hain...

Voice: Just shut up Purvi...

With the voice the rest turned and were shocked seeying her standing there.

Purvi(trembling voice): Dr Ta... ri... ka...!

Tarika: Haan main... Tumhe kya lagta hain ki woh bhaag gaya tha... NAHIN...! Woh bhaaga nahin tha balki apne desh ko bachane ke liye gaya tha aur aaj... aaj woh apne zindagi aur maut ke beech mein lar raha hain. TUM SAB WOHI DEKH RAHE HO JOH TUMLOGON KE SAAMNE HAIN LEKIN YEH NAHIN DEKRAHE HO KI USKI WAJAH KYA HAIN... Pyaar ka matlab hota hain bharosa. Maana ki Sachin bai ne wo bharosa toda, lekin kyu toda yeh kissi ne jaane ki koshish ki aur Abhijeet tum Anjalie ke upar bharosa bhi nahin kiya. Aur tumlog behen kehlaate ho na...( Tasha, Shreya & Paayal downed their head)jab hum behne apni bhai ki kalaai pe raakhi bhaante hain toh sirf bhai hi nahin balki hum behne bhi kuch waada karte hain. aur woh waada insaanyat ka hain. Chaahe humme kurbaan kyun na hona pare hum kisi dusre ko kabhi marne nahin denge. Tum jaise pariwaar se bhala yeh hain ki hum bin pariwaar ke hi rahe. Agar hum jail jaayenge toh saath mein jaayenge aur agar marenge toh bhi saath mein, Abhijeet Anjalie ne tumhe 24 ghante ka time diya tha. Uss 24 ghante mein abhi 13 ghante baaki hain. Shauk se aake humme arrest kijiye ga.

When she turned she found Acp and Salunkhe standing near the door with blanck expression.

Acp: Aisi kaunsi majboori tha Sachin ko ki usne aisa kiya...

Tarika: Maaf karna sir lekin apne bhai se kiya hua waada main nahin toor paungi. Maana ki bhai ne waada Anjalie se liya hain lekin usne apni behno ki kasam le hain. Toh main bhi shaamil hun... I am sorry sir

And she walked away, clearing her teary eyes.

Purvi: Bhai yeh kaunsa kurbaani ki baat Dr Tarika keh rahi hain...

Abhijeet: Mujhe nahin maalum... Mujhe Anjalie se baat karni hogi...

He walked and asked nurse about Sachin. The nurse showed him the way. He became shocked to see Sachin in that state and also saw all crying and praying inside the room. He opened the door.

Abhijeet: Anjalie... Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hain. Zara bahar aana.

Anjalie: Mujhe iss waqt koi baat nahin karni hain... Please leave us alone. It's a request...

Abhijeet closed the door again and walked towards Purvi's room.

HERE SACHIN'S ROOM

Tarika: Please bhai please uth jaaye pleaseee.

Roma: Haan bhai aapne humse waada kiya tha ki jab hum apko pukarenge aap humesha humari pukaar sunenge.

Freddy: Please Sachin sir. uth jaaye humme daatiye humare jokes par hansiye. please uth jaaye sir

Kaajal: Please Sachin utho. Tumko humare dosti ke khatir.

Anjalie: Bhai aapko hum behno aur apne pyaar ki kasam uth jaaye warna...

Exact that time Sachin vingers began to move and also his eyes.

Tarika: Vivek jaldi se docter ko bulao...

Sachin opened his eye and gave a weak smile.

Sachin(murmering): Aisa... Kabhi... ho... sakta... hain... ki meria.. PARIWAAR mujhe... bulaye... aur main... na aaun...

Vivek went away to bring docter Ashutosh. Ashutosh came and checked him.

Ashutosh: Waaki mein chamatkaar hogaya. Hum docter himmat haar gaye the lekin aaplog duwa aur pyaarkarne mein nahin thake... He is absolutelly fine and for 1 month no work and no stress.

Vineet: Thank u soo much docter thanx

All: Thanx docter...

Ashutosh went away, giving him instructions about his healt.

2 DAYS LATER.

Sachin was a little recovered. Tarika was feeding him, while Anjalie was busy looking at his medicines. Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat, Mayur, Tasha & Shreya walked in an d tears escaped Tasha and Shreya's eyes, but they removed it quickly, but Sachin saw it and smiled.

Abhijeet: So mr Sachin kaise hain aap...

Sachin(smilling): I am fine sir...

Abhijeet: Good tumhare naam ke upar arrest warrent nikla hain. U r underarrest mr Sachin...

Anjalie; Toh mujhe kyun chordiya. Agar inhne jurm kiya hain toh maine bhi inka saath diya hain. So mera arrest to deffinitely banta hain.

Abhijeet: Theek hain...

Voice: Mere permission ke bina Sachin kahin nahin jayega...

Sachin:Dr Ashutosh...

Ashutosh: Yess jab tak main permission nahin doonga tumloog Sachin ko yahan se leker nahin jaa sakte. Chaku uski lever ki bagal mein lagi hain aur uske upar stress daalna khatre se khaali nehi hain...

Sachin: Nahin Ashutosh ab iss zindagi mein bacha hi kya hain. Ab maut ka intezar ker raha hun...

Ashutosh: I am sorry Sachin, but ek docter hoke main tumhe apni healt se aise khilwaar nahin karsakta i am sorry but will not discharge u ( turning towards Abhijeet and other) so please officers may i do my work...?

Abhijeet nodded and they went away. Here Sachin began to think about his and Purvi relation.

FLASHBACK

It was Acp sir and his wife wedding anniversary. Purvi was standing on a ladder, busy fixing flower. Sachin was walking towards the lightdecorater, when accidentely his foot hit the ladder, which made Purvi could not balance herself and fell with all flowers on Sachin, who was standing just beside the ladder. Purvi was on the top and Sachin under her. They were in flowers(u guys know what i mean). They were lost in each other.

MUSIC

Ho… allah waariyan, ho main toh haariyaan  
>Ho… tooti yaariyan, mila de aur<br>Ho… allah waariyan, ho main toh haariyaan  
>Ho… tooti yaariyan, mila de aur<p>

They came into real world when they hearded a fake cough. It was none other then Rajeya. They getup and Purvi turned, when she found her mangalsutra stuck in Sachin's chain.

Shreya: Oi hoi... lagta hain ki kismat hi inke bandhke rakhna chate hain...

Sachvi blushed. Purvi successfully removed the wedding necklase from his chain and runned away. Here Sachin was blushing that his cheek were red and he also walked away, leaving Rajeya laughing.

FLASHBACK END

Sachin was sitting with a smile on his face thinking abot the moment, the sooth he felt in her eyes and he also knew that when he ever look in her eyes again he will find only hate for him.

Here Abhijeet side.

Abhijeet: Purvi ka raaz humme docter Raj ke cabin me se hi milega dhoondo...

All other nodded and started searching and finally found the file. They went with the file towards lab. Dr Salunke checked the report and became stunned...

Daya: Salunkhe sahab Kya likha hain reports mein...?

Salunkhe: Purvi ko...

hahahaaaaa sorry for ending it her but next chapter i will reveal the sick of Purvi and what will happend with Sachin and Anjalie. Will they get in jail or will be free. to know stay with me... i wanted to show a little side of brother and sister relation. i know there is not much Sachvi scene in it, but i promise next chapter will be full on Sachvi...bye tc and send your blessings trough reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**hi guys thanx for the reviews. **_

_**LAB **_

Salunkhe was shocked when he read the file.

Salunkhe**(thinking)**: Issiliye Anjalie aur Sachin ne yeh sab kiya hain. Tarika bhi issiliye chup baithi thi.

Abhijeet: Salunkhe sahab kya likha hain reports mein...?

Salunkhe: Abhijeet... Sachin ki discharge ka wait karo. Wohi humme sab theek se bata sakta hain iss mamle ke baare mein.

Rajat: Salunkhe sahab Lekin aisa kya hain iss paper mein ki sab Sachin ka permission ke liye wait kar rahe hain...?

Salunkhe: Rajat yeh koi aisi waisi bimaari nahin hain...? Agar isse time par nahin treat kiya gaya toh aise aurat mar sakti hain infection se ya phir kabhi maa nahin ban sakti... Isse aage main kuch aur nahin keh sakta. Mujhe Anjalie se baat karna hoga...

Salunkhe left the lab, same time Tarika entered. She eyed them once and headed towards Vaibhav who was busy in mixing chemicals.

Salunkhe**(on call)**: Anjalie mujhe Purvi ki reports mil gaya hain.

Anjalie**(shocked)**: Sir aapko kahan se mila...?

Salunkhe: Abhijeet laaya hain mere liye...

Anjalie**(frustrated)**: Sheey... Mujhe shaq tha yeh aisa hi kuch karenga... Issiliye maine woh reports wahan se niklawaliye the par usse kahan se mila...?

Salunkhe: Mujhe nahin pata... Choro yeh sab... Yeh batao ki kya joh iss report mein likha hain woh sach hain...

Anjalie**(stammering)**: S...i...r... woh... woh...

Salunkhe: Anjalie haan ya na...

Anjalie**(closed eyes)**: Yess sir...

Salunkhe: Anjalie itni bari baat tumlogon ne chupai humse...

Anjalie: Sorry sir...

Salunkhe: Kya sorry Anjalie. Ek chupi kabhi kabhi bohot galatfaamli laati hain...

Anjalie: Sorry sir main majboor hoon... Apne bhai se kiya huwa waada main nahin toor sakti sir... I am really really sorry...

Salunkhe**(soft)**: Anjalie tumhe maalum hain ki tum dono ke naam pe arrest warrent nikla hain... Kyun beta kyun kar rahe ho tum dono aise...?

Anjalie: Sir main yeh sab Bhai ke liye kar rahi hun... Jab jab mujhe apni bhai ki zarurat thi, he was there for me aur aaj main unko yunh, aasi haalat mein akela nahin chor sakti...**(strong)** Agar mera bhai kuch karta hain toh main unke saath hun... Chaahe jis mor pe hi na kyun... Main unka saath kabhi nahin chorungi...

Salunkhe**(smilling)**: I proud of u my child. Tum dono pe mujhe garv hain... Apne zindagi ke baare mein ek nahin soocha, bas chaldiye doosro ki bhalai karne... Ek baar bhi yeh nahin soocha ki tumlogon ke upar ka bitegi...

Anjalie: Thank u sir... Humme samajhne ke liye...

Salunkhe: Chal beti rakhta hoon. Tum dono apne aap ko sambhalna... Bye

Anjalie: Bye sir...

She cut the call and went inside and saw Sachin lost.

_**FLASHBACK **_

It was Rajeya haldi ceremony. Sachin was busy with the decorations and Purvi was busy with Shreya.

_**SHREYA ROOM **_

The girls were busy with Shreya. Shreya wore a yellow ghagra with silver desighn with loose hair...

Tarika: Hoi Hoi aaj toh bhai tumhe dekhke latu hojaayega...

Kaajal: Aur nahin toh kya...

Purvi: Haan haan waise hero bhi kuch kam nahin lag raha tha... Baar baar pooch raha tha ki Shreya kab aayegi

Girls: Oi hoi...

Shreya blushed to her peeks.

Manisha: Chalo ladkiyon... Shreya ko neeche lao...

They brought Shreya down and made her sit beside Rajat, but on another sofa... They applied haldie first on Rajat then on Shreya.

Woman: Are dulhan ka bhai baaki rehgaya hain...

Abhijeet: Are humare saale sahab kahan hain..."?

Tasha: Are Taru zara dhund ke la bhai ko...

Tarika nodded and brought Sachin from inside...

Woman: Beta yeh haldi tum ko apni behen ko lagaana hain...

Sachin aplied haldie on Rajeya and went to wash his hands, but women blocked his way.

Woman2: Are abhi haant nahin dhona...

Sachin**(confused)**:Kyun...?

Woman3: Beta tum abhi kunwaare ho... Issilye yahan pe moujood saari kunwaari ladkiyon mese tum ek ladki ko apne haanth pe lagi haldi lagaoge. Tum dono ya toh alag alag shaadi karoge ya phir ek saath.

Sachin**(shocked)**: Aunty ji lekin...

Woman: Lekin wekin kuch nahin... **(to Vivek)**beta zara ek numaal laana...

Vivek brought the cloth.

Woman: Ab iske aankhon pe baandhna... Vivek bound it on Sachin eye and checked if he can see anything or not. So done with Sachin, now it is the girls turn... Some girls already run to be in the list(are yaar itne handsome ladke ke saath kaun shaadi nahin karne chahega. Am I right or am I right ;) )

Woman2: Ladke waale ke taraf se saari kunwaari ladkiyan aayenge...

All girls nodded.

Woman3: Are Daya beta, tumhare peeche ek ladki khari hain usse bhi bhejo...

It was none other than Purvi. Purvi pointed towards herself and the women nodded. Anjalie pushed Purvi to stand in the line of the girls. Sachin began to walk. When he passed a girl, she became sad. He passed Purvi, but stepped back, He recognized her perfume and thought to tease her and he aplied the haldi on Purvi's face. The other girls became sad. Purvi was shocked. Sachin removed the cloth from his eyes.

Sachin**(smirking)**: So tain hain next shaadi Purvi ki hogi...

Daya: Are saale sahab aapne hi haldi laggayi hain... Agla number aapka bhi hosakta hain...

Pankaj: Ya phir aap dono ka ek saath...

Purvi**(anger)**: Sachin sirrrrr...

Sachin ran away laughing and Purvi went behind him.

Salunkhe: Waise Pradyuman idea bura nahin hain. Purvi ko apne ghar ki bahu bana lo...

Acp smiled and nodded...

Here Purvi was chasing Sachin in the whole house. It was a like palace.

Purvi: Sachin sir rukiye... Sachin sir...

They were now into Sachin's room. There was a toy on the ground. Sachin step over it and fell on the bed, in meanwhile he tried to hold something, but catched Purvi's hand, she also fell on him. They were lost in each other.

_**MUSIC **_

**Tere Naina ,Tere Naina**  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>

**Naino Ki Chal Hai**  
><strong>Makhmali Haal Hai<strong>  
><strong>Ucchi Palkon Se Badle Sama<strong>  
><strong>Naina Sharmaye Jo<strong>  
><strong>Ya Ki Bhar Aaye Jo<strong>  
><strong>Tham Ke Ruk Jayee Dono Jahan<strong>  
><strong>Rab Ki Nimat Hai Teri Nigahein<strong>  
><strong>Jismein Basti Hai Uski Duyaein<strong>  
><strong>Aise Naino Ki Baaton Mein Koi Kyun Na Aaye<strong>

**Tere Naina ,Tere Naina**  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>

**Aise Naino Ki Baaton Mein Koi Kyun Na Aaye**

**Tere Naina ,Tere Naina**  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>

**Aahat Khawabon Ki**  
><strong>Chahat Dhadkan Ki<strong>  
><strong>Unke Kadmon Ke Hai Yeh Nishan<strong>  
><strong>Chahe Kuch Na Bolun<strong>  
><strong>Chahe Raaz Na Kholun<strong>  
><strong>Yeh Samajhte Hain Meri Zuban<strong>  
><strong>Mujh Pe Basti Hai Jo Teri Nigahein<strong>  
><strong>Meri Saaanson Ne Badli Adayein<strong>  
><strong>Ho<strong>  
><strong>Aise Naino Ki Baaton Mein Koi Kyun Na Aaye<strong>

**Tere Naina ,Tere Naina**  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>

**Aise Naino Ki Baaton Mein Koi Kyun Na Aaye**  
><strong>Ho<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina ,Tere Naina<strong>  
><strong>Tere Naina Re<strong>

_**SONG ENDS**_

They came into real world hearing a fake cough. It was none other then Freddy and Pankaj. Purvi blushed and run away. Sachin shyly smiled, while Freddy and Pankaj were laughing.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS **_

Anjalie saw Sachin smilling and a smilled apeared on her lips.

Anjalie**(shaking Sachin lightly)**: Kya hua bhai...? Aap aaj zjaada muskura rahe ho...

Sachin**(sad smile)**: Bas purane jaadon ko taaza kar raha tha... Ab in jaadon ke siwa mere paas aur kuch nahin hain.

Anjalie hold his hand and he smiled.

_**2 WEEKS LATER. **_

Sachin got discharge from hospital and now he and Anjalie were sitting into the interogation room.

Abhijeet: Bolo kyun kiya tumne yeh sab... bolo... Ek CID officer hoke aisi ghatiya kaam kiya hain. Sharm nahin aayi...

Daya: Ab bolo.. Yun gunge rehne se tumhara saza kam nahin hoga samjhe...

Sachin: Sir mujhe koi safaai nahin dena hain.

Daya: Wakai mein bohot dimaag hain tumhaare paas. Iss dimaag ka istemaal tumne galat kaamon mein kiya hain...Aur Anjalie tumne isme uska saath diya...?

Anjalie**(plainly)**: Haan aur mujhe nahin koi safai deni hain aap mujhe bhi arrest kar sakte hain...

Sachin: Nahin Anjalie ne kuch nahin kiya hain... Aap mujhe aarest kijiye...

Purvi: Tum jaisa kameena aadmi duniya mein kahin nahin hoga...

Abhijeet: Daya yeh aise nahin maanega... Zara apna tareeka apnaw isse ugulwaane ke liye...

Daya slapped him and he fell on the ground. Blood was oozing from his mouth. Anjalie got up, but Sachin made her quiet by showing his hand.

Voice: Yeh kya ho raha hain...

All the attension was now at the door.

Abhijeet: Salunkhe sahab Aap yahan...?

Salunkhe**(in anger)**: Haan main...

He went towards Sachin and with help of Anjalie made Sachin sit on the chair.

Salunkhe**(angry)**: Samajh kya rakha hain tumlogon ne apne aap ko. Sachin abhi poori tarha se theek nahin huwa hain. Tumlogon ke paas shaayed dil nahin hain. Lekin mere paas hain. Main tumlogon ke jaisa pathar dil nahin hun. Tumlog jaana chaate the na ki Purvi ko hua kya hain... Toh suno...

Sachin caught his hand.

Salunkhe: Nahin Sachin... Aaj tum mujhe nahin rokoge... Tumhari do behno ne apna waada nibhaya hain lekin tumne mujhse koi waada nahin liya hain...**(looking towards the others)**Purvi ko Fibroids tha **(guys iska asli naam mujhe jaad nahin, kyunki book mere paas nahin hain)**. Yeh ek ladki ki womb mein hota hain. Har aurat ke womb mein paaya jaata hain. Yeh benign hote hain, lekin agar yeh jadi bar rahe hain toh yeh womb ko nuksaan pohocha sakte hain. Infections bhi hota hain, jiske kaaran saans lena mushkil hoojata hain ya heart problems. Aur Purvi ko yehi hua Dr Raj ne Sachin ko kaha tha aisa karne ke liye. Pehle sience iss baat ko maanti nahin tha, lekin ab ispar research chal raha hain. Yeh tareeka bohot puraana tha, lekin koi isse nahin maanta tha. Dr Raj ko iss tareeke pe yakeen hogaya hain issiliye usne Sachin ko kaha. Sperm mein ek tareeke ka Acid-base bhi hota hain. Joh ki fibroid ki jar ko maarta hain taaki usse operate karke nikaal sakte hain. Lekin aise aadmi ko sharaab, drugs aur smoking nahin kar na chahiye aur Sachin in teeno messe koi nahi karta. Issiliye Dr Raj ne Sachin ko yeh option diya. Agar Sachin aisa nahin karta toh majbooran unlogon ko Purvi ki womb ko nikaalna parta. Aur itni kam umar mein womb na hona, achi baat nahin hain. Anjalie ko yeh baat maalum thi lekin apne bhai ke waade ke saamne usse chup rehna pada. Tarika ne yeh sab sun liya lekin mujhe kabhi batai nahin paayi.

Salunkhe finished and the rest eyes were filled with guilt. Purvi was shocked and tears was slipping down her eyes.

Abhijeet**(lump in his troath)**: Itna sab hogaya aur humme pata bhi nahin chala...

Salunkhe: Pata kaise chalta. Tumlogon ko apne behen ke alaawa kuch aur nazar hi nahin aata tha na.

All exept the group who was Sachin's side, hang their head down.

Purvi**(with difficulty)**: Bhai main yeh case waapas leti hun...

Daya nodded and went to bring the file. Purvi signed it and went from the bureau. Abhijeet tried to talk with Anjalie, but she ignored him. Anjalie, Vineet, Vivek, Tarika, Roma, Kaajal & Vaibhav left with Sachin and they headed towards Tarika's house.

_**PURVI SIDE **_

Purvi**(crying)**: Kyun... kyun kiya aisa aapne...? Sachin sir ne toh mera jaan bachaya hain, lekin maine kya kiya... Unpe bharoosa nahin kiya nahin kiya maine bharoosa... Aaj mujhe apne aap se nafrat hone lagi hain... kaise karun main pachtap kaise karun... Zindagi ko khle banake rakh diya... Aur Sachin sir mereliye apne izzat sab daun pe laga diya...**(clearing her eyes)**Lekin ab main sab theek karungi sab theek.

SHe went to her car and drove away.

_**TARIKA'S HOUSE **_

Sachin was laying on the sofa, with Vivek, Vineet & Vaibhav on the other sits. The girls were in them kitchen. Preparing lunch, because in the case it was already afternoon. Tarika came into the living room with a tray in her hand.

Tarika: Bhai chalo soup peelo...

She saw Sachin lost.

Tarika: Bhai...

Sachin**(came into real world)**: Haan...

Tarika: Soup...

Sachin began to made faces.

Anjalie**(from kitchen)**: BHAi chere mat banaye. Soup toh peena hi padega...

Sachin: Lekin Pari...

Same time someone belled. Kaajal opened the door.

Kaajal**(shocked)**: Tum...? Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho...?

Person: Mujhe Sachin se milna hain. Kya main andar aa sakti hun...

Tarika: Kaun hain Kaajal...**(person stepped inside)** Tum...**(shocked)**?

_**ok guys here is your long chappy hopefully didn't get bored. And sorry for the mistakes. **_

_**Q: Who is that person? **_

_**I know guys sience doesn't prefer that technique. I am a meddical student. We were for university in the jungle. When we met a group natives, we researched and found this technique. I know it sounds a little weard, but believe me it really works. Sientists are still researching on this subject. **_

_**Please read and review. Bye tc... ;) :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanx everyone for the lovely reviews...**_

The whole team, who was at Tarika's house shocked to see the person...

Anjalie: Are tum log chup...**( she noticed everyone looking at the door and looked that way and shocked)** Purvi...? **(hihihi yes guys u got it right it is Purvi)**

Purvi: Haan main...

Tarika**(in anger)**: Kya lene ai ho yahan...? Kya phirse bhai ko jail pohochaana hain...?

Purvi**(pleading voice)**: I am sorry Taru...

Tarika**(anger)**: Don't call me Taru... Iss naam se sirf mere pariwaar aur close frienz mujhe bula sakte hain samjhe.

Purvi**(crying)**: I am sorry Tarika. Main jaanti hun ki main uss waqt apne aap ke alawa kuch nahin soch paarahi thi... Yeh bhi nahin socha ki kyun Sachin sir ne aisa kiya... Lekin ab main prayaschit karna chaati hun...

Roma**(standing up)**: Prayaschit...? Bohot asaan hain kehna lekin karke dikhaana zara...?

Kaajal: Aur waise bhi hum Sachin ko ab humare paas hi rakhenge... Usse kisi ki zaroorat nahin hain...

Anjalie**(came between them)**: Guys... Guys dekho har insaan ko toh ek mauka milna chahiye na... Agar woh apni galti sudhaarna chaati hain... at least usse try to karne do...

Vineet**(interupted the convesation)**: Nahin Anjalie... Bohot sehliya Sachin sir ne ab nahin ab hum ek pal bhi usse **(pointing towards Purvi)** iske paas chorenge...

Vivek**(joining him)**: Haan main Vineet se sehmat hun...

Vaibhav**(joining Vineet & Vivek)**: Main bhi...

Anjalie: Oh come one guys hum insaan hain... Purvi ko toh ek mauka toh do...

Sachin**(speaking after a long time)**: Main Anjalie se sehmat hun...

Tarika & Roma**(shocked)**: Bhai...

Sachin: Taru aur Ro har insaan galti karta hain lekin maaf bhi kiya jaata hain... Agar kissi insaan dil se apni galti sudhaarna chaata hain toh phir usse ek mauka toh do...

kaajal: Lekin Sachu...

Sachin: Main jaanta hun Kaajal ki tum sab iss cheez se hurt huwe hain... Lekin humare sanskaar hume yahi sikhaate hain ki humesha humme doosro ko maaf karna chahiye...

Voice: Please humme maaf kardijiye...

They turned and saw the rest of the team including Acp and Salunkhe...

Sachin: Sir aap humse maafi kyun maang rahe hain... Aap bare ho...

Acp: Bare hone ka yeh matlab nahin hain ki hum galti nahin karenge... Agar galti ki hain toh maafi bhi maangna chahiye... Aur sabse bari galti ki hain humne tum dono pe bharoosa na karke...

Abhijeet: haan aur sabse bari galti maine ki hain (he looked at Anjalie and she turned her face)Anjalie pe haanth utha ke...

They joined their hand: Please humme maaf kardijiye...

Sachin**(holding Acp & Salunkhe hands)**: Please sir aap humme sharminda kar rahe hain...

Daya: Thank u so much...

Purvi: Toh kya main Sachin sir ko apne saath leja sakti hun pleaseeee...

Anjalie: Theek hain...

Tarika, Roma & Kaajal: Anjalie...?

Anjalie: Are yaar usse maaf bhi kardo...?

Sachin's side team nodded...

Purvi: Thank u...

Purvi hold Sachin hand and brought him towards her car carefully and made him sit on the passenger-seat & they drove away. After Sachvi the rest also went away. Only Abhijeet, Daya, Tasha, rajat & Shreya were there with Tarika & Anjalie...

Anjalie bid Tarika goodbye and went to her car... the rest followed her.

Tasha & Shreya: Di...

Anjalie: Please mujhe iss waqt koi baat nahin karni hain...

Abhijeet: Jaan...

Anjalie: Please Senoir Inspecter Abhijeet... Mujhe aapse koi baat nahin karni hain...

She sat in the car leaving them hurted.

_**SACHVI**_

Sachvi reached home & Purvi helped Sachin out, leaded him to his room & layed him down...

Purvi: Aap baithiye main aapke liye soup laati hun...

Sachin: Nahin muhjhe bhook...

Purvi: Pata hain lekin abhi aapko dawai bhi leni hain na toh kuch khaana padega... Aur jab tak main na awun tab tak yahan se hiliyega mat...

Sachin nodded and Purvi went to make soup for Sachin...

After a while she came with a tray in her hand... Sachin forward his hand, But Purvi ignored it and sat beside him on the bed and forwards the spoon towards his mouth... He hesistated, but finally finished his soup... She put the bowl on the table and made Sachin drink water. After sometime she came to give him spongebath. She made him stand carefully and began to open his hirt bottons & removed his shirt. She saw the nail marks and felt a pinch in her heart & touched it lightly. A tear fell down her eye. She brought him in the bathroom and he took his spongebath.

After sometime she made him sit on the bed & changed his bandage. She pulled out a cream and sat beside Sachin on the bed and began to aply it on the wounds made by her nails. He sat there quietly, while she was busy on his back. She finished, wiped her tears and and made Sachin wear a shirt and helped him laying down after giving him his medicines. He fell in deep slumber, because of the medicines. Purvi watched his face, kissed his forhead and layed beside him and she also fell asleep...

_**Ok guys here is your next chapter. Please tell me how it was...? I think it was boring na...**_

_**Next Part will be lot of Sachvi romance or must i say bold romance...? **_

_**So just wait for the next chapter. Till then bye bye tc...**_

_**LOVE U ALL ;) :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanx everyone for the lovely reviews...**_

Sachin was healing little little and he had strict order from his father and sisters not to come at bureau for one month. In the main time Purvi was getting closer to him. Not only physically, but also mentally. But when she wanted to romance with him he moved back and made an excuse...

Her love was healing him more and giving him strenght. In that meanwhile Anjalie was working in lab with Salunkhe. The two sisters talked verry less to the team. THe rest were trying their best, but their feelings were to much hurt to give any reply.

_**BUREAU PARKING LOT**_

_**NIGHT 10.00 PM**_

There was a case that solved till very late so they were going at home. All the officers went away, only Abhijalie were left in the parking lot. Abhijeet quietly had punctered her cars tire. Anjalie came and saw it.

Anjalie**(frustrated)**: Dammit tire ko abhi puncture hone ko tha... Ab itni raat ko taxi kahan se millegi...

She was standing beside the road, when a black car stopped and the car window got down.

Abhijeet: Baith jaaw inti raat ko koi taxi nahin milllegi...

Anjalie: Tumse matlab senior Inspecter Abhijeet... Main kissi aire gaire ki gaadi main nahin baith ti hun... Samjhe...

Abhijeet: Please Anjalie gussa thook do.. Jitna gussa hain sab ghar jaake utaar dena lekin abhi please gaadi mein baith jaaw... Baarish hone waali hain..

Anjalie: Meherbaani ke liye shukriya, lekin mujhe aisi meherbaani nahin chahiye...

Abhijeet**(sighning)**: Matlab tum aise nahin baithoge...?

Anjalie: Aise matlab...?

Abhijeet got out from the car and pushed her inside the car and he sat on the driver seat...

Anjalie: Yeh kya batamizi hain...

ABhijeet: Agar seedhi ungli se ghee na nikle toh ungli tedhi karni padti hain..

Anjalie: Ughhh...

She sat with her face towards the window and her hands crossed over her chest. Abhijeet smilled seeing her soo...

_**SACHVI**_

Sachin sat in the living room, on the sofa with a laptop and a coffe mug... Purvi reached home and saw him. She became angry..

Purvi**(angry):** Yeh aap kya kar rahe hai...?

With that angry voice Sachin shocked and nearly made his coffee mug and laptop fell.

Sachin**(stammering)**: Woh... woh... Purvi... Main...**(searching for an idea)**Haan main movie dekh raha tha...

Purvi: Acha zara main bhi toh dekhun kaisi movie...

Sachin: Nahin... Nahin... Woh tumhare type ki movie nahin hain...

Purvi: Acha blue film...?

Sachin: Ha... Haan

Purvi: Acha zara mujhe bhi dekhne dijiye...

She grabbed on side of the laptop.

Sachin**(holding other side)**: Nahin... NAhin... Tum aisi films nahih dekh sakti...

Purvi: Kyun...? Main koi teenage nahin hun joh yeh sab dekh nahin sakte...Do mujhe..

Sachin: Nahin...

Purvi**(thinking)**: Abhi deekhti hun kaise tum mujhe nahin dekhne doge...**(pointing at the back of Sachin)**Woh dekho...

Sachin looked at that side and purvi pulled the laptop from his hands and checked the screen.

Purvi: Acha mujhe nahin maalum tha ki Blue films crime reports hote hain...

Sachin: Woh... woh... bas bore hoo raha tha toh aise hi...

Purvi**(angry)**: Aise hi... Aapko pata hain ki aapka zjaada der tak baithna acha nahin hain... Agar bore ho rahe the toh gaana sunte (stressing) BED pe... lekin nahin aapko kaam ka bhoot sawaar huwa hain. Hain ne... Ab punishment ke liye ek hafte tak aap apne bedroom se bahaar nahin niklenge..

Sachin**(pleading)**: Nahin Purvi please...

Purvi: Koi please wease nahin... Chaliye uthiye aur apne kamre mein jaaye, main aapke liye dinner ready karta hun...

Sachin nodded innocently and headed towards his room and Purvi changed and went to make dinner. He ate his dinner making faces, because it was nothing then soup...

_**AFTER 2 WEEKS**_

Sachin was back in bureau. Dcp handed him his badge with a smile.

Dcp: Sachin... majnu, ranjhe ya doosre aashiq ke baare mein main nahin jaanta. Lekin aaj tumne ek aisa prem misaal kaayam kiya hain jisse hum CID waale marte dam tak nahin bhoolenge. Main soochta tha ki iss duniya mein prem naam ki koi cheez nahin hain lekin beta tumne mere aur mere jaise kitne kia aankhe khol di hain. I proud of u my son... I salute u for this...

Sachin: Thank u sir...

There was rounded aplouse in the bureau and Sachin got his position back. All of them asked forgiveness and Sachin forgave them. Abhijalie also reunited and Tarika forgave them also.

But something was still missing between Sachvi. The glory, the love between them like wife and husband was still missing. They were staying in one house, in one room, but they didn't were one yet.

_**SATURDAY NIGHT...**_

Sachvi were as a couple in a club, when a hot girl came and began to dance with Sachin (close dance). Purvi was burning in jealousy. Purvi walked towards them and pushed the girl aside.

Girl: Hey what is your problem Miss?

Purvi: Call me Mrs, because whit who u were dancing is my husband.. Understood...

Girl**(dissapointed)**: Oh so sad that u r married handsome. I thought to be your girlfriend...

Purvi**(angry)**: Ehhh... JAati hain kya...?

The girl get scared and run away.

Sachin noticed the drugdealer and told Abhijeet. The girl went away and Purvi turned towards Sachin. She put his hand on her hips and she locked her arms around his neck.

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi: Shh...**(put a finger on his lips)** Tum sirf mere ho sirf mere samjhe... I love u **(and she hugged him)**

In meanwhile Abhijeet and team arrested the dealer and they went away. Sachvi also left the club. Sachin was driving and Purvi sat beside him, looking at him. Sachin felt her gaze rested on him, but he concentrated on driving. They reached home and Purvi first went inside. Sachin parked the car and went inside.

He stepped in the living room and saw a path decorated with candles and flower heading towards his room. He followed the path and went inside his bedroom and saw that it was decorated with heart shape baloons, candles, flowers and many more. Dia's were in a big bowl with water. Bed was decorated with flowers.

Sachin something flow in the balcony and headed towards it. He shocked when he saw her. Purvi was wearing red night gown, strapless, backless and a long split from downwards till her tighs, with red high heals. Hair open with slight make up and red lipgloss.

Purvi walked towards him. She was holding a cd player remote in her hand. She made a song play and trow the remote on the sofa and put his hands on her hipa and she rounded her hands around her neck.

_**MUSIC **_

**Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai**  
><strong>Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai<strong>  
><strong>Behad aur beshumar aaya hai (x2)<strong>

**Toote toh toote teri baahon mein aise**  
><strong>Jaise shaakhon se patte be-haya<strong>  
><strong>Bikhre tujhi se aur simte tujhi mein<strong>  
><strong>Tu hi mera sab le gaya<strong>  
><strong>Na fiqar, na sharam, na lihaaj, ek baar aaya<strong>

**Phir zarre zarre mein deedar aaya hai**  
><strong>Phir zarre zarre mein deedar aaya hai<strong>

**Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai**  
><strong>Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai<strong>  
><strong>Behad aur beshumaar aaya hai (x2)<strong>

**Tu hi meri awaaragi**  
><strong>Tu hi duaa har shaam ki<strong>  
><strong>Tu khamakha, tu laazmi<strong>  
><strong>Tu hi razaa, tu hi kami<strong>  
><strong>Aur tu hi wo, firaaq hai jisko<strong>  
><strong>Hai silsilon ne mere pass laaya<strong>

**Hothon pe tere izhaar aaya hai**  
><strong>Hothon pe tere izhaar aaya hai<strong>  
><strong>Behad aur beshumar aaya hai<strong>

**Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai**  
><strong>Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai<strong>  
><strong>Behad aur beshumaar aaya hai (x2)<strong>

_**SONG ENDS**_

Purvi couldn't control herself and kissed his lips. He responded back and both tongs were exploring eachother mouths. He realized his situation and broke up from the kiss.

Sachin: Nahin Purvi yeh galat hain...

Purvi**(crying)**: Kyun galat hain... Kya mujhe apne aap ko poora karne ka haq nahin hain... please bataw..

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi: Nahin sir please batayi... Kya main ab aapke liye kuch nahin hun...

Sachin: Nahin Purvi main abhi tumse utna hi pyaar karta hun jitna ki main pehle karta tha.

Purvi: Toh bana lijiye mujhe aaj apna hum dono ki marzi se... Main poore hosh mein aapki hona chaati hun. Zindagi bhar ke liye, marte dam tak. I love u sir...

Sachin**(holding her face in his hand, clearing her tears with his thumb)**: I love u too. Lekin ek cheez hain jisse main bohot upset hoon...

Purvi**(confused)**: Kya sir...?

Sachin: Yahin... Tumhare sir bulaana. Main tumhara pati hun Senior nahin toh please mujhe sir mat bulau.

Purvi: Toh kya bulau aapko...?

Sachin: Are yaar acha khaasa naam hain mera Sachin.. Sachin bulau na mujhe...

Purvi: Lekin...

Sachin**(puppy eyes)**: Please...

Purvi: Acha theek hain si... I mean Sa... Sachin

Sachin: Good...

Purvi: Acha chalo main change karke..

Sachin: Are change kyun...? Abhi bohot romance baaki hain...

Purvi: Acha...

Saqchin: ...

Without realizing Purvi kissed Sachin on his lips and kissed a french kiss. It was hot & passionate. Purvi left his lips and kissed his neck, sliding his jacket down. Sachin removed his jacket and held Purvi's waist.

She pushed Sachin on the bed and layed beside him. She kissed his neck. He turned his head to the other side, while moaning. Sachin felt a gentle nip of her teeth, the lap of her tongue and the sucking on the soft skin of his neck. He knew what she had just done. She had put a passion mark, branding him as hers. She kissed his cheeks.

Sachin turned Purvi over him to the other side and he atacked her neck, while slowly pulling of her gown. He also put a pasion mark. She was slowly opening his shirt bottons and he pulled his shirt out and he fully removed her gown. He kissed her breast and took them in his mouth how their child will drink. Purvi was moaning and her one hand was in his hair and the other stimulating her body.

He pulled out her underwear and also removed his jeans along with his lowers. She saw it lingering there while taking the glory of his manhood. She let her body rest full on the bed. Sachin placed himself between her legs and entered her. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his body, while he began to move in her. He kissed her neck and her both hands were in his hair.

The exact time when she came she heard Sachin deap guttural growl and felt his hot release shoot to her womb... He left her and she was hard trying to catch her breath. He looked beside him and saw Purvi in nude form. Purvi turned and they kissed again and after sometime they made more love.

They fell asleep. Sachin sleeping with purvi on his chest.

_**Ok guys here is your long chapter. **_

_**There was romance and also bold romance.. **_

_**Hope i didn't bore u... **_

_**Please read and review...**_

_**Bye Bye tc love u all**_


	9. Chapter 9 The naughty & lovely end

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Guys because my other storries doesn't show on the site I will give u hint when i will update and which storry i will update, through this story. Please cooporate with me... Please**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Thanx everyone for the lovely reviews...**_

_**Guest NL: Thank u so much...:) :)**_

_**Saraswati Dahal: Thank u so much dear... :) :) :)**_

_**SachinGirl: Sorry for the delay once again... :) :) :)**_

_**Guest: I will try my best. Thanx for the review... :) :) :)**_

_**CIDans: U r welcome dear... :) :) :)**_

_**Bipana: Thanx dear... :) :) :)**_

_**Guest: Jab kissi ladki ke saath zabardasti ki jai toh usse rape kehte hain. Cahe woh shaadi shuda hi na ho. Pati ko apne patni ki marzi se uske saath Sex karna chahiye. Agar patni mana karde aur pati zabardasti, jaise rape hota hain, waise kare toh usse kanoon ke nazar mein rape kehte hain. Thanx for the review dear... :) :) :)**_

_**Ananya Gautam: Yeah I was also blushing. My cheeks were red that my cousin laughed at me... :) :) :)**_

_**loveAbhi: Thanx dear... :) :) :)**_

_**pari: Dear I will try to write for u... I don't promise, but I will write when I am free... :) :) :)**_

_**Guest: Thanx... :) :) :)**_

_**Guest: I will try my best to write on Abhrika... :) :) :)**_

_**adk: Thanx... :) :) :)**_

_**Rajvigirl: Thanx... :) :) :)**_

_**Guest: Hihihihiii Wait and read... :p :) :) :)**_

_**Guest: Thanx...:) :) :)**_

_**vampire feelings: Actually Rajvi isn't my pair. I only love SachVi... Thanx for the review... :) :) :)**_

_**NEXT MORNING 8.00 AM**_

Sachvi were sleeping, when Sachin phone buzed & Sachin woke up. He saw Purvi sleeping on his chest. He kissed her for-head & got up from the bed. He went straight into the bathroom & freshed. He came out ruffeling his hair with towel & saw that she was being disturbed by the sun. He smiled and stand to obstruct the sunshine on her face & a smile apeared on her face & slowly she opened her eyes.

Purvi: Good morning...

Sachin**(smilling)**: Good morning jaan...

Purvi looked him from top till toe. He was wearing track pant with bare chest.

Purvi**(sitting on the bed)**: Aap fresh hogaye hain... Mujhe bhi utha diya hota...

Sachin walk towards her and sat beside her on the bed. He slided his on hand into her neck.

Sachin**(soft)**: Aise khoobsurat phool ko uthane ka mere andar himmat nahin hain...

Purvi put her hand on his cheek..

Purvi**(soft)**: I love u so much...

Sachin**(hugging her)**: I love u too my jaan...

They seperated & Sachin brought his face close near Purvi's one. She closed her eyes. He was meanwhile slowly removing the blanket from her chest**(she wore no clothes under the blanket)**, She realized what he was doing & pushed him a little...

Purvi**(blushing)**: Aap to subha subha phir se shuru hogaye...

Sachin**(smirking)**: Kya karun jaan...? Jab tumko dekhta hun toh apne aapko control nahin karpata hun...

Purvi: Acha ji...

Sachin: Hmmm...

He was getting back to kiss her, but she pushed him out of the bed & also got on her feet and pushed him out of the room with one hand & the other hand she was holding the blanket around her..

Sachin: Are... Jaan... Are... Kahan le jaa rahe ho mujhe...

Purvi: Tumhe bahar bhej rahi hun... Jaaye apni gym mein...

Sachin: Are aaj gym nahin aaj toh sirf romance...

He bowed again to kiss her, but she pushed him...

Purvi: Aap bade besharam hogaye hain... Chaliye main bhi ready hoke aati hun...

Sachin**(again trying to return)**: Chalo main madad kar deta hoon...

Purvi: Koi zaroorat nahin hain... Chalo...

He was hard trying to return, but Purvi was pushing him towards the door... She pushed him out of the room & instantly closed the door.. He again leaned back..

Sachin**(sad)**: This is not fair Purvi...

Purvi**(smilling)**: Everything is fair in love and war... Jaanu...

Sachin**(standing with his hands on his hips)**: Acha kabhi na kabhi toh bahaar aana hi hain... Tab dekhta hoon kaun bachata hain tumhe...

Purvi: Woh toh tab ka tab dekha jaayega... Filhaal jaaye apni kasrat kariye...

Sachin: Acha...**(smirking)** taaki kayin aur **HOT** ladkiyan mujhpe mare**(Purvi shocked)**... Wah kya idea hain... Thanx jaanu for the information...

He run downstairs and Purvi with a bang opened the door and found him nowhere.

Purvi**(anger)**: Iski toh main...?

She stepped out of the room when she realized that she was still in the blanket. She again runned inside towards the bathroom to fresh up.

_**MEANWHILE**_

_**SACHIN**_

Sachin entered his gym room**(guys he has his own gym in his house)**, went towards the music player and played a song... He began with his exercise. He had headphones on. After sometime Purvi entered the room & saw his muscles...

Purvi**(dreaming)**: Hay... Koi toh roklo...

Sachin heared & turned towards Purvi. She came back to senses & saw Sachin walking towards her, she hurried to get out, but he catched her wrist, pulled her. Her back bumped on his chest and her put his hands on her waist & kissed her earlobe...

Purvi**(shivering)**: Are Sachin choriye na...

Sachin**(seductive)**: Aur waise bhi chorne ke liye thore hi pakra hain...

Purvi**(turned to face him)**: Acha ji toh aap kya bak-bak kar rahe the room ke bahar...

Sachin pulled her and she bumped to his chest and her rounded his arms around her waist & she put her arms around his neck..

Sachin: Are woh toh sirf aise hi... Tumhare ilawa main sirf ek ladki ke baare mein soch sakta hun...

Purvi**(jerking him)**: Kya kaun...?

Sachin: Wahi joh mere zindagi mein tumhare equal maiyne rakhe ga...

Purvi**(crying voice)**: Matlab tumne kissi aur ko...

She turned & a tear slid down her eye. Sachin hugged her from behind.

Sachin: Jaana nahin chahoge kaun...?

Purvi: Nahin mujhe nahin jaanna...

Sachin: Are yaar tumhare jaanna bohot zaroori hain...

Purvi: Kyun...?

Sachin: Kyunki...**(he lid his one hand towards her belly)** Kyunki woh tumhare andar hi pale gi na... Mere aanewaali **BETI**

Purvi turned & smilled.

Purvi: Matlab aap...?

Sachin: Haan main humari beti ki baat kar raha tha... Tumhare aur mere future mein aanewaali beti ke ilawa mere dil mein tumhari jagah koi nahin le sakta tha, na le sakta hain aur nahin kabhi le paayega...

Purvi**(innocently)**: Lekin mujhe toh **BETA** chahiye...

Sachin: Nahin beti hogi...

Purvi: Beta...

Sachin: Beti...

Purvi: Beta...

Sachin: Maine kahan ne beti...

Purvi: Beti...

Sachin: Beta...

He realized what he said and Purvi start laughing.

Purvi: Dekha main jeet gayi...

Sachin: Are tab ka tab dekha jaayega...**(smirking)** Are mera aur tumhara melt to hone de... baad mein decide karenge beta hoga ya beti...

Purvi**(blushing)**: Kya aap bhi. Choriye mujhe kaam hain kitchen mein...

She tried to walk away, but Sachin caught her wrist.

_**SONG: Shikdum**_

**_MUSIC_ ( Just imagine they are dancing like Abhishekh Bachan & Rimi Sen in Dhoom, but only here Purvi will work in kitchen.)**

**_Sachin_: Koyee nahee hai kamre me,kya hasin mila hai pal**  
><strong>Aaj shararat karne do, kam bakee karenge kal - (2)<strong>

**_Purvi_: Jao baba jao, aise naa behkao**  
><strong>Hosh me aa jao, pagal naa bano tum<strong>

**_Sachin_: Dilbar shikdum shikdum - (8)**

**MUSIC**

**_Sachin_: Khidkiya kahe parde gira do**  
><strong>Iss tarah se naa mujhko saja do.<strong>

**_Purvi_: Chhod do mujhe janey bhee do naa**  
><strong>Hai kasam tumhe, yu jid karo naa<strong>

**_Sachin_: Kaise yeh majburee, kis liye hai duree**

**_Purvi_: Ho bade diwane hai mujhko yeh malum**

_**Sachin: Dilbar shikdum shikdum - (8)**_

**MUSIC**

**_Sachin_: Naa satao tum yu muskurake**  
><strong>Chum lo sanam baho me aake<strong>

**_Purvi_: Achcha lo chalo, haree mai haree**  
><strong>Man lee sabhee bate tumharee<strong>

**_Sachin_: Bato hee bato me, pal gujar naa jaye**

**_Purvi_: Aao ek duje me, ho jaye kahee gum**

**_Sachin_: Dilbar shikdum shikdum - (8)**

**MUSIC**

**_Purvi_: Koyee nahee hai kamre me, kya hasin mila hai pal**  
><strong>Aaj shararat karne do, kam bakee karenge kal - (2)<strong>

**_Sachin_: Jao baba jao, aise naa behkao**  
><strong>Hosh me aa jao, pagal naa bano tum<strong>

**_Purvi_: Dilbar shikdum shikdum - (8)**

**SONG END**

They slept in each other arms.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-END-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**So guys this is the lovely & naughty end of this storry.**_

_**If u want another Sachvi based story please let me know trough review. I will try to bring most unknow facts from the history to u guys, which will be good for u all. Please read and review on my other storries also... Love u allll**_

_**Thank u so much for your love and please read and review. Till then bye bye tc... :) 3**_


End file.
